Finally Yours
by Era-chan
Summary: Set two years after Endless Waltz, Heero and Relena start a new life. -ON HIATUS-
1. Default Chapter

This is a GW fanfic focused on Heero and Relena

This is a GW fanfic focused on Heero and Relena.All the characters aren't mine except for the name I made up for Heero, and the people that aren't mentioned in the anime.This is the first GW fanfic that I've ever done.I hope you like it.Enjoy!

** **

** **

**Finally Yours**

** **

**_Part 1_**

** **

By: [Era-chan][1]

** **

The blonde woman smiled gratefully at the doorman who held the door open for her as she went through the door and out toward the waiting limousine that would take her home.She went inside and sat down on the leather seat as the door closed behind her and the chauffeur started the engine.They drove off.As they passed through, she laid her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

It had been a long day.First a meeting with the Earth Council and then an assembly with the press to answer some questions.Being a Vice Foreign Minister was hard work, especially to a young woman barely out of her teens.The young woman turned her head to the side and opened her eyes.Blue cerulean eyes stared out of the window, not seeing the bright scenery that was a blur as the vehicle drove on.The lights illuminated her high cheekbones and aristocratic nose.Her porcelain skin was unblemished and flawless.Wearing a blue navy suit and black loafers, she looked divine.The suit accentuated her slim, curvaceous figure; not that the young woman noticed it.She raised her hand to brush away the bangs that was obstructing her view, though that was done automatically.She was alone.

The young woman smiled sadly.Here she was, the Vice Foreign Minister of the United Earth Nations, and yet she felt alone.Mind you, she had lots of friends and she was always invited to parties, but there was no one to share them with.There was her brother and his family, but no one special, that is.If anyone asked her whom she wanted with, she would say one word, a name.

Heero.

Relena Peacecraft, as was the name she is using now, turned her head away from the window.She gazed ahead, never comprehending the interior of the limousine.Her mind was far away, back to the last scene where she last saw the perfect soldier fall down, exhausted from fighting, and catching him in her arms, embracing him, protecting him.And when he disappeared afterwards, she didn't say a word, since she knew that she still has her position as the Vice President to contend with and Heero has his demons to vanish away.Relena knew that Heero needed time alone to contemplate and find peace within him first.

Yet it has been two years ago.Now Relena was a young woman.She felt unfulfilled.Her position as Vice President was taking its toll on her.She yearned for some normalcy in her life.She wanted to do stuff people her age are doing.She needed a break, period.

The limousine stopped at last and Relena knew that they had arrived at last at her apartment.She heard footsteps nearing her and then the door opened for her.Relena got out and walked toward her front door.Right now, she needed some time alone by herself.

The door opened for her and Pagan stood, silhouetted by the lights."Miss Relena, welcome home."

Relena smiled."Hello, Pagan."She entered the building and the door immediately closed after her.

Pagan stared at his young charge."Would Miss Relena like some food?"

Relena shook her head."No, Pagan.I rather go to bed."

Understanding, Pagan smiled."Then goodnight, Miss Relena."

"Goodnight Pagan."Relena went up the stairs, down the hallway to the farthest door where her room was situated.She opened it and found the room in total darkness.Not finding anything outwardly suspicious, Relena entered the room and closed it immediately after her.She walked familiarly through her room and went to the lamp next to her bed.She turned it on and turned around.And gasped out loud.

"Heero."

I hope that you found it sweet.You could read my other fanfics at [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].Until then…

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com?subject=finally%20yours
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	2. Part 2

Here is the next installment of my first GW fic.First of all, standard disclaimers, meaning that GW doesn't belong to me except the name that I made up for Heero and the people that aren't in the anime.Enjoy!

Finally Yours 

Part 2 

By: [Era-chan][1]

The dark shadow stared at the ominous building that housed the most important person of his life looked bright and cheerful.He eyed it intently; looking it over, remembering everything he had researched about the house come into his mind sharply.He stared at the trellis that was the home of many beautiful roses, which he knew where all pink in color, since the owner loved pink roses, her favorite flowers.The dark stranger smiled, if you would call a lift of the corners of the mouth a smile.It faded and the stranger returned back to his usual expressionless mask, no feelings showing.Stealthily, he moved around the building until he reached a balcony, his destination.With ease, he climbed up into the balcony.The French doors that separated the room from the balcony were opened without effort.He got in and let his eyes get used to the darkness of the room.

The stranger stiffened as he heard the sound of a vehicle stop in front of the building.He tried to stifle his pounding heartbeat as he heard a door being opened and Pagan greeting the person in.Looking around, he moved backward until his presence was completely hidden by the dark curtains.He waited patiently as footsteps came nearer.The door opened and he held his breath.The person who opened it didn't know that the hallway lights would silhouette their personage.It was a fleeting sight but nice nonetheless.The person closed the door and moved without banging into any furniture around the room until she reached the bedside table where a lamp resided.She turned it on and immediately the room was aglow with faint light.The person turned and gasped, saying aloud the stranger's name.

"Heero."

Heero took a step forward and stared at the young woman whose image had never left his mind.He let his gaze look at her and finding that she took his breathe away.She had grown more beautiful since he last saw her.The last two years had been good to her, giving her a mature air and a great body.He tried not to let his mind wander down that path, the one his traitorous body had reacted upon seeing the young woman.Oh he had kept up to date on her, getting his hand on anything that has anything about her.Though he knew her face since he had countless of time seen it on television, he had never saw the rest of her figure.Now that he had, he was pleased that he hadn't, for what he was seeing now wouldn't had been put into justice in the media.Thank goodness that all the media could get was her face.He returned his gaze back to the shocked countenance of Relena Peacecraft.

Heero cleared his throat.This was harder than he thought.But he just got to do it.He took another step forward.Then another and another until he stopped, a few feet away from her.He opened his mouth and her name came out.

"Relena."

Short but getting the fic done.I hope that you enjoyed the part, at least.If you want to read my fanfics, they are in [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].I'll post the next one soon.

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com?subject=finally%20yours
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	3. Part 3

I'm back!Well, standard disclaimers still apply, so there!

Finally Yours 

Part 3 

By: [Era-chan][1]

They stared at each other for a long moment.Dimly Relena realized that her fatigue was gone ever since she saw Heero standing near the French doors leading to her balcony.Her heart was nearly bursting with joy and love.Heero was back.That was all that mattered to the young woman.Heero had finally appeared after two years of isolation.

Relena let her gaze look him over.Heero had changed a lot.He had grown taller and slimmer.Relena mentally frowned.Heero looked a lot as if he had lost some weight, or her eyes could have deceived her.His hair was a bit longish and his face more prominent.She let her gaze settle back to his blue eyes.

Finally Heero broke the silence.

"I need you."

Relena's eyes widened in surprise.Before she could say anything, Heero continued on.

"I've been trying to live in society, back to interacting with other people.But it's hard."His jaw clenched."When I try to go back to humanity, I can't do it."

Relena saw the vulnerability in his eyes and her heart cried out to him.

"What do I have to do, Heero?"

Heero stared intently at her."You are the one that can help me regain back my humanity, Relena.I can't do it alone.I tried but I couldn't."

Relena heard the desperation in his voice and she couldn't hold herself back.She went up to him and gathered him in her arms.Heero wrapped his arms in return and buried his head in her hair.

"When I'm around you, I feel like I'm getting nearer to being a normal person.And when you're not around, I'm just the perfect soldier again."His arms tightened."God, Relena.I don't know if I ever want to return back to that lonely existence."

Relena smoothed his hair, like she would to a small child."I'll never let that happen to you, Heero."

Heero raised his head and gazed down at Relena."Relena, I know this would be selfish of me, but can you come with me?"

Relena tilted her head a little."Heero?"

Heero went on earnestly."I want you by my side as I go through the ordeal of going back.I-"

Relena cut him off, putting her finger on his lips to stop him further."Heero, I would dearly love to."

Heero looked into her eyes and found out the answer."What about your job?" he asked grumpily.

"That would be a position come true, right?But, Heero, I'm a young woman.I had never had a normal life since I was a Prime Minister's daughter, then a pacifist, the Queen of Earth, well you get the idea.I want to experience a normal life for once, Heero.And I want to do it with you."

"But you'll have to leave everything behind."  
Relena knew what he meant.It meant that Relena would have to leave everything she knew and was familiar with.To start anew, Relena would have to take a new identity and start fresh, without money support and the easy life she had led.But she was ready for it, as long as Heero was with her, she can handle anything.

"I've decided to go, Heero, even if I have to forgo everything.I feel that my position will be open for me anytime.Don't worry, I'm not afraid."

Heero gave her a knowing look."I know you aren't."

Relena got out of his arms and took a step back.She smiled."Well, what are we waiting for?Let's go."

Milliardo looked up from his task of reading some documents when his study door opened and Zia came in.His smile died as he saw that his wife had a serious expression and was holding a piece of paper.He stood up and went to his wife.

"What's the matter, Zia?"

Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft, or Zia, as she was now called, held up the letter that she had received from Pagan, who had appeared this morning with the letter from Relena.She stared at her husband of one year, seeing the much-beloved man she had married matured into a well-respected man who ruled the Sanc Kingdom justly.She marveled how getting married and becoming a father soon afterwards had changed him for the better.She held up the letter."It's from Relena."

Milliardo relaxed a little bit."What has my sister been doing lately, Zia?"

Milliardo and Relena had gotten closer since his return from space a while ago.They met again at Milliardo's wedding to Lucrezia Noin.Relena had stayed with them afterwards for a while.That time together had made the two estranged siblings closer.Relena was there when Milliardo's son, Quince, was born.But a few months ago, Relena had moved out to be nearer to the United Earth Nations building.Milliardo had missed his sister though they kept in touch through the computer and the telephone.

Zia hesitated for a moment."She disappeared, Mil."

Milliardo frowned."How so?"

Zia sighed and held up the letter."Why don't you read her letter, Mil?It'll tell you everything."

Milliardo took the letter and read it.When he was done, he looked up at his wife and commented, "It didn't take her long, huh, Zia."

Zia smiled sadly, went up to her husband, and embraced him in her arms."Relena needs this.From what she wrote, she had already told the President.I think that he understands and will go with her wishes."

Milliardo hugged his wife back."I know, Zia."

The two shared a momentary silence then Zia pulled back a little and stared up at her husband."We better contact the others so that they'll be prepared before the news get out."

"I agree."

Well, I'll be posting the next part soon.Until then, read the past parts at [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].I'm having writer's block right now.So if you want the next part, well it might take a while.Gomen, minna!

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com?subject=finally%20yours
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	4. Part 4

fy4

I've finally decided to post this next part.I'm not satisfied with it, but I decided, why not post it already?So here is the next part of Finally Yours.I hope that you like it.Just for the record, GW doesn't belong to me.Standard disclaimer still applies to this story.Other than that, enjoy!

Finally Yours

Part 4 

By: [Era-chan][1]

The college was bustling with people, laughing and enjoying the nice day.A group of young women stepped out of the main building, laughing and teasing with each other.They walked toward the plaza, the place where all the college students hang out.Right now, the place was full of students, since it was lunchtime for most of them.A redhead walked towards them, excitement apparent in her twinkling eyes.She fell beside the group and the young women greeted her.

After returning the greeting, her attention focused on a beautiful blonde woman with pretty cerulean eyes."Lena, guess what?"

The young woman sighed and rolled her eyes mockingly."What, Sherry?"

Sherry paused so to forlorn the moment then dropped the bombshell."Your boyfriend, Aki, beat the others again in astronomy class."

Lena blushed as her other friends stared at her enviously.A brunette gave her a playful slap on her shoulder, muttering "Lucky dog."

Everyone in the college knew that Lena Darlcraft and Aki Okada was a couple.They had been a couple ever since the two transferred to the Kilholm University of L1 Colony.And the two was a handsome couple, too.No one, man or woman, had a chance of separating the two.They were so in love with each other, everyone can see that.The couple had immediately made friends.They became famous as the year goes on.

As if on magic, the guy that the friends had been talking about, appeared.He walked with a bunch of other guys, laughing at something one of them had said to him.

Lena smiled.That had been a genuine laugh.A few months ago, that laugh wouldn't have even been heard of.But ever since they had started anew, that laugh became more frequent.So much had changed that Lena still had to pinch herself sometimes to prove to herself that everything is real.

Her friends stared at their friend's boyfriend and sighed wistfully.They couldn't help but admire the handsome man walking nearer.That dark, brown hair, those Prussian blue eyes, and that gorgeous body…well a handsome package in all.Add an amazing physique and a very sharp mind, well, in all, a perfect man.

Aki had by then spotted them and left his buddies.He changed his direction and walked towards them.The young women stopped their flight and waited for him to come.The brunette whispered, "Lena, I still can't believe you have that amazing guy as your boyfriend."

Lena blushed again.It still amazed her friends that Aki was her boyfriend, she knew.Aki had by then came up to the young women and saw the blush.He grinned, a knowing look on his face.Lena blushed harder but gave him a loving smile.Without a word, she went up to him and eagerly went into his arms.

Aki whispered into her ears, "I missed you."

Lena giggled."But we just saw each other in the hall half an hour ago."

"Still, that's beside the point."

Lena laughed and stared up at the face she knew so well.His eyes twinkled and a soft smile played on his lips.They stared at each other and communicated with their eyes. 'I love you.'

Aki kissed her on the lips, knowing that the two had an audience.Lena had other ideas.She wrapped her hands behind Aki's neck and deepened the kiss instead.Aki groaned and complied with the invitation.The kiss went on until the two had to break for air.They separated and heard clapping coming from Lena's friends.They blushed a little and grinned, yet they still had their arms around each other.

One of Lena's friends, a strawberry-haired woman, said, "Well, I think we should leave you two alone.We'll just go down there."The young woman pointed to a spot where the group of friends always hangs out to eat.

Lena was about to protest but Aki cut her off."We won't be long."

The brunette gave Lena a mischievous look before she followed the rest to their hangout.Lena returned her gaze to her boyfriend.There was a question in her eyes.Aki grinned and put his finger on his girlfriend's lips, shushing the words wishing to sprang up.His eyes twinkled in mischief.

"I got a surprise for you."

Lena would have protested except Aki kissed her.Then he led her toward another spot in the plaza, where a group of students were hanging out.They spotted the couple and a man got up from his spot and went up to them.

"Lenny."

"Aki."The blonde man greeted his friend.His blue eyes then settled on the blonde woman next to the dark-haired man."Lena."

Lena returned the greeting.

Lenny turned his gaze back to Aki."You want it now?" he asked, a knowing look on his face.

Aki nodded, stifling the grin threatening to surface."Yes."

Lenny's grin grew wider.He shook his head."Aki, you are way too romantic.You're making the rest of us look bad," he mock scolded.

Now Aki grinned openly."I know."

Lenny shook his head again."Well, follow me."He turned back to his friends.The group of students greeted the couple.Aki and Lena returned the greeting.Lenny walked farther away from the group to a grove of trees nearby.He went to a tree and got something from behind it.He returned and Lena saw that it was a picnic basket.

Lenny gave the basket to Aki."Here you go."

Aki took it."Thanks, Lenny, for guarding it."

"Hey, no problem, Aki.Just doing a favor for a friend."

The couple said goodbye and went around the plaza to the spot where Lena's friends were residing.Lena was curious as to what was inside the picnic basket.She mentally smiled.Silly.Food, of course, she thought to herself.

Aki gave the woman beside him a sidelong glance and grinned.He instinctively knew what she was thinking.Without breaking stride, he leaned down and whispered into her ear."That will come later."

Lena blushed.She stared up at Aki and saw the gleam in his eyes.The promise he was telling her would happen tonight made her face go crimson.Aki chuckled and let his gaze return forward toward their destination.The couple walked on until they reached the group of friends they usually ate lunch with.

The group welcomed them.Aki and Lena joined them.Aki halted their progress and opened the picnic basket.Without preamble, he took out a blanket and laid it down beside the tree that gave the group protection from the piercing light of the generated 'sun.'The others stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple.Aki ignored the stares and sat down on the blanket.He held out his hand; Lena took it and he tugged her down beside him.When she was settled beside him, he turned back to the basket and opened it.He took out the items one by one, pausing for a moment so that she could see what it was.

Lena gasped.What she saw was a full course meal.Her eyes wandered to each item, noting how scrupulous they looked.She looked at Aki questioningly.Aki smiled and proceeded to feed her.

The first bite was amazing.Lena closed her eyes and savored the taste and feel of the appetizer.Without opening her eyes, she opened her mouth for more.She heard Aki's chuckle but ignored it.The next mouthful made Lena sigh.Each course after that felt like she tasted heaven and it was delicious.Delightfully so.

After Lena had finished the dessert, she turned to her boyfriend in wonderment."Who made this meal, Aki?It was delicious!"

Aki grinned and wiped a crumb from her lips."I did."He said that like it was nothing, though secretly he was pleased that she had enjoyed the meal.

Lena couldn't believe it.She stared at Aki for a while. Then unexpectedly, she threw her arms around Aki's neck.Aki, surprised, caught her without mishap.He turned to look down at his girlfriend, and found her crying.He grew concerned."What's the matter, Lena?"

Lena shook her head."I'm just so happy."

Aki smiled and wiped her tears away."I'm glad."

The couple remained where they were, savoring the moment for what it was.They were truly happy.Everything was right in their world.

Sweet, isn't it?Warning, this is where I ended up.I hadn't written the next part yet.It will probably take a LONG time.Gomen, minna.Until then, you can read past parts and my other stories in [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001



End file.
